iCan't Believe It
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sometimes the world is absolutely insane. Rated M for adult content. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.

* * *

**

**iCan't Believe It**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

************ WARNING ********** WARNING ********** WARNING ************

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE ADULT CONTENT.**

**ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED WITHIN ARE OVER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN (18).**

************ WARNING ********** WARNING ********** WARNING **********

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

It was one of those moments in time when you realize that for some unthinkable reason fate has decided to smile upon you. You really don't know why, but you've found yourself in a position to realize one of your dreams, but not just any old dream. No, this was the wildest, most insane dream you have ever conceived of. You find that your heart is racing a mile a minute, and that you are having trouble breathing. Your mind is working so fast that you're not even consciously aware of the thoughts as they fly by.

You're excited beyond belief that it's really happening, but you are also afraid. Terrified that maybe, just maybe, this is another one of her famous pranks. You know that deep down inside you're a hair's breath away from shattering into a million pieces. You have placed the very core of your being in her small, but powerful hands. If this was just another way to pull the ultimate prank on you, to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're the most gullible person on the planet; if she really was that cruel.

No, if that were true then you wouldn't be here, in this place, in this situation. You, for your own sanity, have to believe that what she just finished hinting was the truth. That, she really does feel the same things that you do; that she is really prepared to take this step.

Maybe I should clarify what is happening. My name is Fredward Benson, but all of my friends call me Freddie. Well, most of my friends call me Freddie. Samantha Puckett, known as Sam to all who enjoy having complete control over their extremities, never calls me by that name. No, it is always some variation or mutation of my name. Always unique to the situation at hand.

Anyway, all of that stuff really isn't important. What is important is that earlier this morning I confessed my feelings for Sam, and now she is standing less than two feet away from me asking me if I really meant what I said.

_Earlier That Morning_

Freddie stood outside of the Carly Shay's door. It was Saturday, and they normally worked on the next weeks show on Saturday mornings. For some reason, he had made the decision to tell one of his best friends he loved her before the rehearsal. He still didn't understand why he chose today of all days, but something felt right about today.

If the problem was telling Carly that he loved her it would be no problem at all, and he could just get the rejection over with and move on with his day. Freddie's problem was that it wasn't Carly he loved, but Sam, and Samantha Puckett was on the other side of that door. She had spent the night, and was probably lounging on the couch in her sweats watching Girly Cow. The question that was currently plaguing his mind was what her reaction was going to be to his proclamation.

With Carly, it had always been a very polite rejection and dismissal of his feelings in general. He had finally come to realize that it had been the right thing for her to do. Now, she was as close to him as a sister. He still loved her, but he loved her like the sister he didn't have. What he felt for Sam on the other hand, was a raging wildfire that consumed his body from the inside out.

For the past month and a half Freddie had been studying Sam's reactions toward him. He was looking for any sign that maybe she really didn't hate him like she claimed to. After a month's worth of observations Freddie wasn't any closer to determining whether or not Sam really hated him. The only option left open to him was to just come out and tell her how he felt.

He had of course taken special precautions in case of a negative reaction. He had worn an extra thick shirt and the loosest pair of boxers he owned in case she chose to fall back on her old favorites as a form of retribution for his feelings. His primary defense was a cup he had bought a few days ago, just in case.

Raising his hand he knocked twice on the door. A moment later it flew open to reveal Carly; her usual smile on her face that actually reached up to into her eyes. His eyes were instead focused on the mess of blonde hair lying on the couch. His thoughts were interrupted by Carly. "Hey Freddie, what's up," she asked taking a step to the side allowing him to enter.

"Nothing much, just thought I would come over a little early," Freddie said walking into the apartment and towards the couch.

"Okay," Carly chimed walking around him and dropping onto the other side of the couch. Leaving the only open seat the one between the two girls. Calmly, Freddie walked over sitting down between them. Normally, this wasn't a problem for him, but today the heat radiating from Sam's body where their legs touched was overpowering.

"What up Fred-dork," Sam asked acknowledging Freddie's presence all the while never taking her eyes from the TV.

Freddie returned the acknowledgment. He was intensely aware of the parts of his body that were making contact with Sam's. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he thought about how warm her leg was and how smooth the skin felt. The biggest problem with being a teenage boy, especially one that was in close proximity to the girl he loved, was that he couldn't control his thoughts. This eyes traced her figure, as she lay in a state of complete relaxation. The exact polar opposite to his rigid posture and churning mind.

"H...hey, S...Sam," Freddie stuttered, turning to try and look the unruly blonde in the eyes. He was desperately trying to calm his racing heart when the girl in question turned to look at him.

"What Fred-lumps," Sam asked turning on the couch until she was facing him.

His eye's traced her face before ending on her lips. Those had to be the best feature she had. Not to say the rest of her wasn't amazing, but after that first kiss he could never forget those lips. "Uhm, could I talk to you upstairs for a minute," he hesitantly asked.

"Sure dorkasuraus," Sam said jumping up and over the couch. Her bare feet barely missing the top of his head. "Damn," Sam said when her feet hit the ground. "I missed. Hold still nub I'm going to try again," Sam teased preparing to once again fly over the couch.

"Oh Sam stop it," Carly chastised. "You're really not going to kick Freddie in the head."

"Maybe, it could be a lot of fun," Sam answered turning to face Carly an expression of serious thought on her face. Freddie took this moment of distraction to stand up and move toward the stairs leading up to the studio.

"You know you should just say whatever it is you are going to say down here," Carly said twisting in her seat to look at Freddie as he stood awkwardly between the floor and the first step. "Remember, you both promised no more secrets," Carly reminded them.

"If Sam wants to tell you then that is fine, but I would really rather talk to her first in private," Freddie explained slowly moving up the stairs trying to beg Carly to drop it with his eyes. Carly's response was to shrug her shoulders and turn back around, refocusing her attention on the television.

Freddie started back up the stairs with the stomping of Sam's feet directly behind him. "This better be damn good Fredicinni for making me have to put up with Carly whining later," Sam said when they finally arrived at the studio door.

Freddie opened the door motioning for Sam to go inside. After she walked in he turned and gently shut the door behind him. "Listen Sam," Freddie started staring at the tops of his sneakers. "I wanted...I wanted to...to tell...you...I wanted to tell you that I love you," Freddie quickly speed through the sentence.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, he slowly brought his face up to look at Sam. She was standing there with a completely dumbfounded expression on her face. Her lips were moving like she was trying to say something, but no sound was coming out. Deciding, in a moment of pure insanity, that the best option left to him was to kiss her; he stepped closer. Gently cupping Sam's face in his hand he brought his lips to hers.

The feel of those lips against his was intoxicating. He had enough sense not hold the kiss for long. Choosing a short simple kiss instead of a heated make-out session that he was hoping for. He was lost in a world of pure physical and emotional pleasure, before he was brought back down harshly to reality.

The first thing he felt was an explosion of pain in his stomach. The pain didn't make sense at first, but before he had a chance to process the meaning another explosion of pain ripped through his groin. This was enough to make the world hazy as he collapsed to his knees. The cup helped to remove some of the pain, but apparently he had underestimated Sam's strength.

His mind still unable to process the source of the pain until he looked up. Standing before him was a very angry looking Sam. Her fists were balled tightly together and her eyes shown with a level of anger and hatred that he had never seen before; at least never seen directed at him. He watched in abject horror as she cocked her right hand back before letting it fly forward. He didn't even have time to feel the pain as the world collapsed around him in utter darkness.

_45 Minutes Later_

Freddie awoke in a world of hurt. His face stung like he had been dragged around the parking lot behind a car. His stomach hurt, but that was kind of a dull pain. What really hurt was his nuts and face. God, it felt like someone had put him through a meat grinder. Slowly, he opened his eyes trying to blink away the tears caused by the pain.

"Freddie, Freddie," he could here Carly's voice calling his name just out of his field of view.

Slowly, Freddie began to situp. As he moved a wave of nausea swept over him and he allowed himself to fall back down. "I hurt all over," Freddie spoke through clenched teeth afraid that any sudden movement may bring back the nausea.

"Freddie," Carly screamed finally pulling him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw a pissed off Carly towering above him. "What did you do to her," she screamed at him, her fits balled tightly at her sides.

He had a moment of wondering if he had ever seen Carly this upset. It looked like today was going to be day of seeing how pissed off both of his friends could be. "I didn't, I didn't do anything to her. What happened," Freddie asked still laying on the floor of the studio.

"Sam came running down the stairs crying. CRYING, Freddie. What did you say to her? What did you do to her," Carly asked again falling backward into one of the bean bag chairs. "Freddie, please tell me what happened. I can't get Sam to answer her phone and I am really worried about her," Carly said burying her face in her hands.

Freddie sat up, this time much slower, and moved over to one of the vacant bean bags. "I told her that I loved her," Freddie sighed in defeat. So it was official. Sam really did hate him. "I also may have kissed her," Freddie admitted sheepishly rubbing the sore spot on his jaw.

"You what," Carly screamed in response. "Why, why would you do that," she asked looking at him like he had grown a second head. "I was having trouble dealing with that fact that you claim to love Sam, but kiss her. Why? That just doesn't make any sense Freddie," Carly finished in a hurry.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," Freddie weakly defended.

"Well, I guess you already paid for that mistake," Carly said trying to lighten up the situation. "I'm going to text Sam and see if I can get her to come back over here. Why don't you go home and put some ice on your face. You know your mother is going to freak out when she sees you," Carly said trying not to laugh.

"Okay," Freddie said standing up and making his way over toward the door. "Hey Carly, tell Sam that I'm sorry, and that I promise never to bring it up again," Freddie tried to smile but found that his face hurt to much. Carly just nodded in response as he walked out of the studio.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is something that I have been working on since I first started writing for iCarly. I hope that you will enjoyed it. The rest of the story is already written, and I will be posting it next week. Now, I have done the writing; so it is your turn to tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iCan't Believe It**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

************ WARNING ********** WARNING ********** WARNING ************

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE ADULT CONTENT.**

**ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED WITHIN ARE OVER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN (18).**

************ WARNING ********** WARNING ********** WARNING **********

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

Freddie spent the rest of the day sitting at home in his room. He had been running through scenario after scenario trying to determine how he could've better expressed his feelings to Sam. Granted, he'd never really thought she would return them, but at the most he'd expected her to just laugh and poke fun at him for thinking she would ever care for a nub.

If he was really facing facts he was also terrified. If Sam's first reaction had been to cause that much pain then he could only imagine what her true retribution for the kiss would be. Sam was rarely a thoughtful person. She was more of a fly by the seat of your pants kind of girl. However, to those who knew her, really knew her, there was a tactful, strategic, well planned side to Sam. Of course this side only appeared when she had something devious in mind. It was one of those things that he really loved about her. It was that side of her that he now feared above anything else. He desperately hoped that Carly had managed to find Sam. Secondly, and most importantly, calm her down.

His obsessive worrying was interrupted by a very pointed tapping on his window. Slowly, Freddie turned and came face-to-face with the source of his constant troubles. "Open the window Fred-dork. It's cold out here," Sam spoke softly. The quiet in her voiced caused the fear in Freddie to bubble to the surface.

Freddie started backing away from the window, fear evident on his face. Hoping, that maybe he was just dreaming, and if he could just get out of the room then he would wake up.

"Look nerd, either open this window or I will break it," Sam threatened raising her fist to demonstrate her resolve.

Freddie sighed before moving toward the window. A few short seconds later Sam was moving through his room toward the door. He was about to ask her where she was going when he heard the distinctive click of the lock on his bedroom door. "We don't want to be bothered, now do we nub," Sam asked before menacingly cracking her knuckles.

Freddie's face paled visibly. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for what was coming. "Look Sam," he started, hoping desperately to avoid a majority of the pain. "Can I Ju...," before he could finish his sentence, he felt himself falling backward onto the bed. He thought that she must have made a mistake, because he hadn't felt any pain from her push.

Just like always, his thoughts were interrupted before he had a chance to finish them. "Listen, before you open your mouth and make me want to hurt you even more," Sam threatened striding toward the bed. She stopped when her knees brushed the edge of the comforter. "I want a real answer," Sam's face seemed to undergo a transformation from one of supreme confidence to one of vulnerability, then back to a hardened shell. "Did you really mean it? Do you really love me," she asked wringing her hands, and looking everywhere in the room except at Freddie.

Freddie took a deep breath before taking the initiative and his life into his hands. "Yes Sam, I love you, but I understand you don't feel that way, and I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission. It was wrong," Freddie finished. Reaching out he gently took her hand. "Really Sam, I'm sorry."

Sam seemed to stare at it his hand holding hers. Her first instinct was to punch him, but there was another desire warring inside her. In a split second she decided to give into the other desire and see where it led her. Slowly, so as not to scare Freddie, more than he already was, she hesitantly sat onto the bed. He welcomed her by scooting over and giving her room to sit. Hesitantly, she reached up touching the bruise now spreading across his cheek; his black eye starting to form.

Before either of them recognized what was happening Sam brushed her lips over the spot where her fist had connected. "I..lo...love you too," she whispered so quietly that he was positive he had dreamed it.

Freddie turned his head in an effort to look her in the eyes, and instead found their lips melded together. Sam froze only for a moment before returning the kiss. Freddie slowly leaned Sam down until she was lying on the bed.

Surprising Sam, Freddie sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Sam used the opening in his mouth to dart her tongue inside tasting Freddie like she had only ever dreamed of. The two continued to explore each other's mouths, as years of pent up frustration boiled to the surface. Sam was the first to begin moving something other than her lips; as her hands worked their way up into Freddie's hair forcing his mouth closer to hers. Freddie to not be outdone allowed the hand not supporting his weight to trail down her side stopping at her waist.

He could feel the break in fabric between her pants and shirt. The skin there was so warm and inviting that he allowed his hand to travel up under her shirt marveling at the feel of the taunt muscles in her stomach. Sam, in her ever competitive nature removed her hands from his hair and began to pull off his t-shirt. Sitting up he gave her more room to work and before he knew it he their lips were crushed back together as her finger tips roamed over his bare back and chest.

She had to admit, if only to herself, that Freddie was no longer that wimpy nerd from long ago. He had definitely filled out and the muscles adorning his back and chest were prime examples of that. Freddie for his part continued to run his finger tips over Sam's stomach eliciting small moans of pleasure from her. His hand would move up every few strokes getting closer and closer to the rise of her breasts. Sam suddenly arched her chest toward him as his fingers finally made their way to her left breast.

Freddie seemed to freeze when he finally found himself touching Sam's chest. "Well, are you going to do anything or just stop and stare," she asked breaking the kiss and looking him in the eyes. Unsure of how to answer he just continued to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Fine," Sam said pushing Freddie back up into a sitting position, and in one swift motion pulled off her sweater and t-shirt showing off her red lace bra.

Freddie's eyes threatened to bug out of their sockets at the sight of Sam in only her bra. This was the kind of thing he had dreamed about, fantasized about, but never before thought he would have the chance to see. "Wow, you're amazing," Freddie spoke softly and quietly before leaning back down and kissing her.

The feeling of her bare skin against his was over powering. He loved being able to feel every twitch of her body as she moved hers against his. Moving his hand back into place he began to massage her left breast as he broke his mouth free. Lightly, he trailed a line of kisses down her jaw and to her right breast. Her nipples were standing out evident against the fabric of the bra. He bit down lightly causing Sam to gasp out.

Freddie fumbled for a moment with the frontal clasp before finally releasing the catch and exposing Sam's glorious breasts. "God you're beautiful," he whispered looking into her eyes. Freddie began to lean back down before a thought stopped him dead in his tracks. Without warning, he rolled over onto his side so he was lying next to Sam. The only parts of their bodies touching were where he grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers.

"Sam, I love you, but we have to stop," Freddie said turning his head so he could look her in the eyes. Sam had picked her shirt up from the bed and was using it to cover her chest.

"You get my shirt off and you want to stop? What kind of bullshit is that," Sam asked the anger in her tone nearly scalding Freddie.

Freddie ducked his head, his thumb tracing a nervous pattern over Sam's hand. "Uhm, you're going to make fun of me, but I've never been this far with a girl before," Freddie admitted averting his eyes; looking everywhere, but at Sam.

Sam's laughter grabbed Freddie's attention. He allowed the hurt to show as his face as he released her hand and started to standup from the bed. Freddie's movement brought Sam out of her laughter, and before he could get very far she reached out grabbing his hand. "Don't give me that look dork. I know you've never been with anyone before, and the idea you think that would bother me is hilarious. You really are the Queen of the Nubs. Besides, are you trying to tell me you think I've been with someone," she asked turning her inquisitive glare on him.

Freddie stumbled for an answer. "Well, no. I guess not," he answered finding their hands much more interesting then they should have been.

"Good, now any other objections," Sam asked. Not waiting for an answer Sam smiled like the Cheshire cat as her trademark smirk formed on her face. Sam rolled to the side grabbing the edge of the comforter and slipping underneath completing covering herself. All Freddie could see was a moving lump and the ends of her blonde hair sticking out from the top of the sheets.

"Sam, what are you doing," Freddie asked as the lump that was Sam suddenly stopped moving.

Sam's head broke free from the top of the blankets. Her mischievous grin plastered firmly on her face. "What am I doing," Sam coyly asked raising her right hand. In it was her red lace bra. Freddie once again felt the blood rushing to his face, the ever growing bulge in his jeans tenting upward.

One after the other, Sam began dropping her clothes onto the floor. First her bra, then her jeans, then her shoes, followed by her socks. "If you want to see what the rest looks and feels like, then you are going to have to lose the clothes," she purred reaching over and running her fingers down his bare chest.

Freddie shuddered under her touch. He simply nodded unable to speak past the lump in his throat. Awkwardly, Freddie unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them off in one swift motion. Since he was already bare foot he decided to just join Sam before taking off his boxers.

Sam immediately cuddled close to Freddie. He was overwhelmed at the feeling of Sam's almost completely naked body pressed up against his. "Are you sure about this," he asked pulling her flush against him, their legs intertwining as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well duh dork," Sam said before flicking him between the eyes. Freddie just rubbed the spot before gathering her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

"Why did you punch me earlier," Freddie asked as he pulled away from their kiss.

Sam just looked down and away from his eyes. "I told Carly earlier that morning that I liked you and I thought you were trying to pull some kind of a prank on me," Sam admitted burying her face in his chest.

Freddie had to admit to himself that he would trade all of the Galaxy Wars memorabilia in the world to have Sam hold on to him like that forever. "Oh well, and here I thought you hit me because you didn't like me," Freddie chuckled squeezing Sam tighter against him. He shuddered as her knee grazed his stiff member.

"Well, I guess I did hit you in some fairly sensitive areas, didn't I," Sam asked her trademark smirk firmly back in place. "Maybe I should kiss it and make it better," she purred, slipping back under the sheets.

Freddie groaned and involuntary bucked his hips forward as he felt her work him free of the confinements of his boxers. His entire body went rigid when he felt her hot breath cascading down him. That sensation was short lived as she engulfed him in her mouth. Sam swirled her tongue around eliciting more moans from Freddie as he buried his hands in her hair.

Sam moved to take him completely into her mouth. She underestimated her own gag reflex, and choked. Freddie's quick intake of breath alerted her to the fact that grazing her teeth along his length was a bad idea. After several more uncomfortable moments, she finally managed to create a semblance of a rhythm. Choosing instead to focus on the head, and pump her hand around the base; using Freddie's incoherent moans to direct her movements.

"S...Sam...I'm," before he could finish that thought her hand shot out from under the sheets grabbing his shirt. Then using her hand she brought him the rest of the way using his shirt to soak up the mess.

"I hope you don't mind. Well, I really don't care, but I'm not one of those girls," Sam said staring daggers at Freddie's slightly confused look.

Freddie reached out and pulled Sam into another deep kiss. "Actually, I am okay with that. I would have had a little trouble kissing you afterward," Freddie said after pulling away.

It was Sam's turn to look confused. "I thought most guys wanted the girl to swallow," Sam asked a little blush covering her cheeks as she spoke.

"Maybe most guys do," Freddie responded, "but I never want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Once again he pulled her tight against him relishing in the feel of her body against his.

"Good, because if you ever try, I will be removing pieces and taking them with me," Sam threatened before leaning up and kissing him again. The two lay there in each others arms, enjoying the comfort the others presence provided.

Freddie's hands continued to roam over Sam's back, stomach, and chest. Using his other hand he traced a pattern from her breast across her stomach and to her outer thigh. Locking his eyes with hers, he slowly brought that hand between her legs, tracing the outline of her labia through her thin cotton panties.

His eyes stayed locked on Sam's, even with her consent he was nervous about touching her so intimately. Freddie gently moved his hands around her clearly defined slit, applying more pressure as he approached the most sensitive area on her body. Sam's head fell back against the pillow as her hips bucked into his hand involuntarily. Small moans of pleasure began emitting from her lips as they parted slightly; her hands fisting into Freddie's hair.

His courage grew with every moan and pant. He began stroking her directly, pushing the quickly dampening material in. "You know, you already look stunning," he whispered leaning down and pressing his lips to hers is a chaste kiss. "I bet you would look even better without these." Gently, he grabbed the sides of the material and begin pulling them down her perfectly shaped slender legs.

"You know, nub, that I am not going to be the only one naked here in your bed," Sam spoke her voice carrying an edge of something that Freddie couldn't quite define. Deciding it was better to comply and keep moving forward then make some stupid comment that could derail the whole thing, he slipped off his boxers. His erect member standing out in contrast to the dark blue of his bedspread.

After an embarrassing few minutes trying to put on the condom that he had in his desk drawer, Freddie settled himself between Sam's legs. Reaching out, he brought her lips up to his. The kiss was gentle, but held an edge of passion that neither of them had experienced before.

Moving his lips to her ear, he began to gently suck on her earlobe. After he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders in response, he pulled back. "I love you Sam, and I don't want to hurt you," he whispered once again taking her ear in his mouth, then trailing kisses down her jaw line to her throat.

For a moment, Sam was unable to think clearly. She never would have imagined that the nub of all people would be this good at this kind of stuff. She heard what he said, but it took her mind a moment to process what he meant. It was almost funny to her that he would be worried about that kind of a thing with her. Moving her hands from his back, where they had been busy making fingernail indention's, to his ears she pulled his face up where she could look him in the eyes.

"Dork, remember the accident I had as a kid? You don't have to worry about anything. Now, get a move on. Mama here wants to see what more then my fingers feel like inside of me," she released his ears in a twist, her trademark smirk playing all over her face.

Freddie rubbed his sore ears with a free hand while balancing himself over Sam's body with the other. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his. Positioning himself at her entrance he gently pushed as her core swallowed him.

It was tight and so very hot. Tighter and hotter then he could ever have imagined, and the feeling were beyond description. Once, he was fully sheathed inside her, he waited till she adjusted to his presence. "I love you, and I'm glad that you are my first," he whispered leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet. After Sam laughed a small chuckle wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck bringing him closer to her. "I seem to be your first for all the important stuff, don't I?"

Freddie just smiled, before trying to start up a rhythmic pace. Sam's hips rose and fell to meet his, and her hands clawed at his back. For a moment she thought she may actually hurt him, but he seemed to be enjoying it. Giving herself over completely they both road the escalating high as their bodies reached climax together.

Freddie collapsed next to Sam, bringing her as close to him as possible. They shared a kiss that rivaled all the others. "Wow," was all Freddie could say as they adjusted to find the most comfortable position for cuddling together.

Sam shrugged her shoulder. "Eh, I guess," she drawled turning her face away from Freddie.

Freddie didn't know what to say. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he could have done wrong. What he could have done differently. Panic ceased him as he tried to find a way to salvage what he had considered to be the single best night of his life. Movement from Sam tore Freddie from his thoughts. At first he thought she was making a move to leave; something that he didn't want. It was only when he reached out to stop her that he felt her shaking. "Sam, are you okay," Freddie asked his voice laced with concern.

"You are such a gullible mark," Sam announced turning to face him. Seeing his confused expression, she leaned in distracting him with a kiss. "I was messing with you Fred-dork. It was great, Mama here just may have to keep you."

Freddie smiled before pulling Sam into another kiss. "You had me worried there Princess Puckett."

Sam laughed at Freddie's attempt to woo her. "Yeah, yeah, don't think for an instant this means I won't be making your life miserable. I just have a new tool at my disposal," Sam stated laying back down.

Freddie took a moment to admire Sam's beauty. Even like this she seemed as sure of herself as always. Reaching over he pulled her close to his chest kissing the top of her head. "You do know that you're spending the night," Freddie whispered into her hair enjoying the aroma that came off it.

"Yeah, I..."

"Freddie," his mother's voice called through the door. "What was all that noise?"

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank the following list of authors for their assistance:**

axel100

BoxOfTrinkets

harful13

JamesTheGreater

KingLeon21

myjumpingsocks

pigwiz

The Earl of Sandwich

**Please check out their work.

* * *

Now, leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
